A Sin for Him
by Mistrunner
Summary: Ichigo had fallen pray to his Hollow who is now set to take his queen, but does Orihime realy fear her new king? songflic OrhimeXHollowIchigo.


This is one of throws song flics that you hear the song, and it stays in your head and won't let you write anything else till you have gotten it out of your head. The song id She is My Sin by Nightwish.

**Bold = song lyrics.**

* * *

**Take heed, dear heart  
Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb  
**

Shiro licked his lips as he chuckled after all this time it was her that made it all so easy for the Hollow, she weakened his resolve, made the King drop his guard as she was feeding the beast at his heart. Ichigo's blood seeped through his clothes turning white to crimson, and warming ice cold skin in its stolen heat.

He tilted his head back and rose his blood covered hand to his face, letting the sweet red drops of blood fall into his waiting tongue. In the end it was all so easy, the wolf beard its fangs and snapped the lamb-king's neck.

**Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower is a perfect one**

He turned his gold and black eyes towards the Queen sitting on her throne, covered in the finest silk and gems. Her face was set in shock, it make her look all the more appealing to him, her tanned skin was almost begging for his touch, he moved towards her like a tiger moving in for the kill.

"Thank you Orihime-chan," he purred, "I could not of achieved this without you."

He put a hand on each of the armrest of her throne, moving his face towards her. Drops of still warm blood dripped from his face onto her skin, she froze not knowing if he was going to do the same to her as he did to Ichigo, she tried to move back as far as she could but she knew that it was the end when the back of her head bumped into the back rest.

"Well Queeny don't ya have anything to say?"

**To paradise with pleasure haunted, haunted by fear**

"The King is dead," she whimpered out, "long live the King."

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him**

He laughed as he rubbed his face against hers, smearing Ichigo's blood over her, red was always her colour. Shiro then licked it off as she squirmed and pushed at him to get free, nipping at her lips, she now knew that he wanted more then Ichigo's throne, his crown, he wanted his Queen as well, he wanted everything that the old King had and the Hollow knew that he was now free to take it. She screamed as he pushed more of his body onto her, she could feel Ichigo's blood on her own skin it was enough to make her ill.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin**

He was nothing more then an animal and he had claimed her as his mate. She stopped her protests knowing it was pointless, she was Ichigo's but he is dead, so now she was Shiro's the new and twisted King, holding his body against hers the albino kissed down her neck, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

**I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As it's discovery**

He pulled away from her laughing hysterically, leaving her feeling violated yet somehow wanting more. Shiro moved back over to the corpse, picking up the bloodstained crown and placed it on his head, the fresh blood from the item tinted his snow white hair and ran lines down his face.

"Well Queeny, what do you think?" he turned to her

**To paradise with pleasure haunted, haunted by fear**

"It looks good on you." her voice was weak.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him**

He picked up the corpse almost effetely dragging one of its arms over his shoulder, the mad laughter rang out again as he pulled Ichigo's body to his own, one arm around the dead man's waste whilst he smacked him on the face with his free hand, like he was trying to wake up a sleeping friend.

"What ya think of this then?" he then grabbed the dead kings face and pulled his head forwards causing the neck to make a slicking snapping sound.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin**

Orihime almost vomited as she heard that sound, she covered her mouth and found herself unable to look away as he practically molested Ichigo's un-living form, the way he licked his neck, nipping at the bloody wound that had killed him, he delved his tongue into the wound, always keeping his eyes on her. The way his hands moved on Ichigo's skin, the way his lips worked on the neck, Orihime found herself horrified, not by Shiro but the fact that it was turning her on.

**Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess  
I do envy the sinners**

He throw the corpse to the side, blood splattering his new throne, with his eyes on her, always on her, he kicked Ichigo's cold and lifeless body out of her sight, the only thing that was left of him now was blood and a tainted crown that now rested on Shiro's head. He walked up to her like he owned everything, but then again, he did, and outstretched his bloodstained hand to her like he was asking her to dance.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him**

Slowly she placed her hand in his, watching his fingers wraparound her hand like a venues-flytrap closing, he pulled her up and slowly encircled her wasted with his other arm pulling her against his body, with a smirk on his lips he started to dance with her to unheard music.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him**

She found that she was moving with him, not being pulled around unwillingly but really dancing like she could hear what ever music he was and knew how he wanted to move. In one swift movement he picked her up bridle stile and begin to spin around, she laughed a true joyful laugh, he stopped, holding her as close to his body as he could.

**A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin...**

With a smile on her lips she kissed him.

The King is dead, long live the King.


End file.
